How We Became Best Friends
by SimplyShayna-Jamisurious
Summary: Just a short little story about Tai and Sora-of course.


**A/N: Ahola! Hows everyone? I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I know I did. :)**

**Anyway, Im so so soooo sorry about not publishing anything in a while, but I've been super busy. High School isn't as easy as I thought it be. And since band is over, I have much more free time. :) And what do I do in that free time?**

**Write of course!**

**Yeah sorry, no, I dont always write. I only do late at night or before I sleep.**

**Well today I was helping my grandmother get things ready for Christmas and I was texting my best friend all of these random quotes, most were from Digimon. While thinking of something from Digimon to say I was thinking, "Wow, I really need to rewatch season 1 and 2 again.." -_- **

**Add that to the 'To Do' List. :D**

**By the way, Jami is currently writing some Doctor Who fics, one is done and just need looked over and then it should be publish. :)**

**Heads up; Sorry for the grammar mistakes-stupid computer doesn't have spell check! :/**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way, shape, or form, own Digimon.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Odiba. Perfect weather for the youths soccer teams games. A young soccer team slowly walked off the field hanging their heads in defeat. Young Sora Takenouchi grabbed her soccer bag and slowly started limping off the field.<p>

"Sora!" someone yelled.

Sora turned and saw her teammate and friend, Tai Kamiya running up to her, grinning, "You did really good today! I'm sorry about your ankle though, is it okay?"

"Its fine!" Sora lied.

"You know Sora you're a really bad liar. Here how about we go get ice cream?" Tai said smiling. Sora smiled agreeing. Her smile faded when she looked at her ankle. "Oh yeah your ankle. Hmm...here," Tai took Sora's soccer bag and put it by his under the tree. He got in front of Sora and knelt down, "Ill carry you there." Sora smiled and slowly climbed onto Tai's back. He stood up and Sora quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure Tai?" She asked worried. "Of course I'm sure! You're not heavy at all Sora. Come on let's get some ice cream!" the young boy yelled trotting off to the ice cream shop.

Once they were there Tai ordered both him and Sora a triple chocolate cone. "Can you eat this young man?" Bill, the owner of the ice cream shop, asked staring at the two small children.

"Of course I can! And if she can't eat hers then I'll finish it for her!" Tai said proudly. Bill laughed and watched Tai walk over to Sora with her ice cream.

Tai sat on the picnic table next to Sora and started to eat his ice cream. "So are you excited for school Tai?" Sora asked licking her ice cream.

"No, not really. Are you?"

"Eh, kind of. I heard my teacher is mean." Sora said hanging her head.

"Oh, who is your teacher?"

"Mrs. Sasaki. How about you?"

"Me too! We'll be in the same class!" Tai exclaimed smiling. Sora smiled back and continue to eat her ice cream.

The two children continued to eat their ice cream and talk. It was surprising that they had so much in common with each other.

"Ya know what Sora? You're okay, for a girl." Tai said finishing his ice cream. "And you're okay too, well for a boy." Sora laughed also finishing her ice cream. "So should we go back the field now?" Tai asked. Sora nodded. "Here I'll carry you again." Tai said kneeling down for Sora to climb on his back.

"Thanks Tai." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. Tai grinned and started his trot back to the soccer field. The two young child finally reached the soccer field.

"Is you're ankle better?" Tai ask setting Sora down under a tree.

"Yeah, a little bit. Thanks." Sora smiled. Sora started to pick up some flowers. She'd stiff it then lay it gently back down on the ground. Tai just sat and watched her. Each flower she picked up didn't have any dirt or roots attached, usually when Tai would pick flowers he'd get roots with them. 'Maybe if I pick it nicely like Sora is I won't get roots!' the young boy thought. Scanning the field Tai saw a light blue flower. He quickly stood up and walked over to it. He knelt down and gently picked it up. He smiled with satisfaction seeing he didn't get any roots. He then stood up and carried it back to Sora.

"Here you go Sora!" He said proudly, "I picked it for you cause you are my bestest friend!" Tai grinned.  
>"And that's when Tai said we were best friends." Sora said finishing her story. "Awww! Sora that's so sweet!" Mimi exclaimed.<p>

"Haha it is sweet Sor." Kari said agreeing with Mimi. Sora blushed and smiled. "Aww! Soraaaaa!" Yolie basically yelled.

"Yolie!" Kari said gushing Yolie, "Tai's room is right there." Yolie got quiet, "Oops..sorry."

It was Saturday night and being that Kari had nothing else to do, she invited over her three best girl friends over to spend the night. After hours of talking about boys, the Digital World, and just about everything else, Mimi got the idea to talk about Tai. And as soon as his name was mentioned Sora's face brighten. Mimi took note to this asked Sora when she knew for sure her and Tai were best friends. It felt like yesterday for Sora so telling the story was fairly simple.

"So Sor, do you still have the flower?" Mimi ask, hugging her pillow against her chest.

Sora nodded, "Yeah I took it home and showed my mom. She told me to keep it since it was such a pretty flower and because my best friend gave it to me. So it's my scrapbook of all my friends."

Mimi smiled widely, "That's so cute. It's a wonder you guys aren't dating. I mean you guys are just perfect."

Sora shrugged at Mimi's comment. 'Yeah, why aren't we dating? Well we are best friends. that's probably the only way Tai sees me, is as his best friend.' Sora thought to herself.

"I'm agreeing with Mimi on this one. Tai would be you're perfect boyfriend Sor. Plus a cute story to tell!" Yolie added. Sora was about to reply when her phone vibrated saying she had a new text message.

"Who is it?" Mimi asked leaning over Sora's shoulder to see.

"Its Tai...he said.. 'What about Tai?' Guys he can hear us talking about him." Sora giggled, her face slightly turning red.

"Eh oh well...wait Sor are you okay?" Mimi asked seeing Sora's face change colors.

"Huh? Oh yeah it's just what if he heard you guys say how me and him should date?"

"He didn't. He is just an idiot. He is probably messing with our heads. Just reply 'nothing' and leave it at that." Kari said. Sora nodded text Tai back.

"Hey, I'm going to go get a water. Anyone want anything while I'm there?" Sora asked. Everyone shook their head, no, so Sora left the room walking towards the kitchen. She reached the kitchen and heard a door creek open. She turned and looked at the familiar dark living room. Where she had been so many times before. The only light was from the crack under Kari's door and light from Tai's opened door.

'Wait? Why is Tai's door-' Sora started thinking but was interrupted by Tai walking out of his room. He was wearing dark blue basketball shorts and a black shirt.

"Hey Sor." He said walking over to the fridge and opening it, sticking his head inside.

"Hey Tai," She said smiling.

Tai got his head out if the fridge and looked at Sora and laughed, "Nice shirt." Sora looked down at her shirt. It was the baby blue soccer tee with her name on it that Tai had bought her for her birthday this year.

She smiled, "Hah, Thanks."

There was an awkward silence that Tai soon broke, "So I heard you say my name a couple of times."

"Yeah and?"

"Yeah and I wanna know what you said."

"Tai if you heard your name won't you have heard everything else?"

"Okay true, but why did Mimi say that I'd be the perfect boyfriend for you?" 'Because you would be!' Sora screamed in her head but just said, "Cause she's Mimi and thinks she's like Cupid or something."

"Oh.."

"Yeah.."

Again awkward silence.

"Sor, do you really still have that flower?" Tai asked. Sora's head shot up and looked at Tai, 'He did hear everything..'

"Uh, yeah I do."

"You know looking back on that day I know why I picked that flower."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Well it was beautiful, it reminded me of you. That flower was almost has beautiful as you Sor." Tai said shyly, his face turning a slight pink.

Sora blink her eyes understanding what Tai just said. 'Did he say I'm beautiful?'

"You think…I…that I'm.." Sora stuttered, tripping on her words. Her face was burning.

Tai gave a small laugh and smiled at Sora, "Yeah, I have thought that way since I first met you. And no matter how many girlfriends I had, they were nothing compared to you. That's why I ended most of them, cause that girl wasn't you. Sora Takenouchi, my best friend. The girl I fell for that day at the ice cream shop." Tai said ending in a whisper.

Sora couldn't help but smile at her best friend. There was again silence in the kitchen.

Tai laughed, "Wow, I feel so stupid. I would so kiss you right now, but how romantic would that be to kiss you in my kitchen? I mean look, there's dirty dishes, and the floor is sticky, and-"

Sora laughed rolling her eyes, "Stupid Tai.." And with that Sora cupped Tai's face into her hands and pressed her lips to his. Sure it wasn't the most romantic kiss, but it was the greatest kiss for the two of them.

"Ya know Sor, you okay, for a girl" Tai winked pulling away from Sora.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have a story I wrote months ago finally published! I normally write my stories on my iPod/iPhone, but they never get published. :/**

**But this on did!**

**No flames please, I really hate those. ):**

**So review and stuff! :D**

**-Shayna xx**


End file.
